Large numbers of semi-automatic postage metering machines are in use. With such a machine, when used for posting packages, the package weight is first determined by independent means, and the appropriate postage calculated. The operator then manually enters the correct postage into the machine by depressing keys in columns of keys corresonding to the postage amount. After the correct postage is entered, the switch is pressed to cycle the machine and cause a tape with the appropriate postage printed upon it to be dispensed from the machine. Scales have been provided which automatically compute the applicable price associated with a given weight. For example, such scales may be adjusted to provide an output to a display and to associated equipment corresponding to the price associated with the particular weight. Such a scale can be utilized to determine the postage required for a parcel of given weight. However, when used in association with a conventional postage machine, the postage must still be manually entered into the keyboard of the machine to obtain a tape for the package having the appropriate postage.
The deficiencies of present day semi-automatic systems are particularly apparent when they are utilized to post a large number of packages, each having a different weight, or being sent to a different postal zone, and therefore requiring a different postage amount. Not only are existing systems time consuming, but they frequently result in errors. The large number of parcels causes the operator to lose a sense of the relationship between the weight of a particular parcel and the postage being applied, and therefore, it is not uncommon for a package requiring a postage of, for example $.77, to have $7.07 of postage applied.
The manufacture and use of postage machines is carefully regulated by the United States Postage Service in part to avoid tampering with the postage meter mechanism. Therefore, it is not permissible to modify such machines to fully automate their operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system for interfacing between an automatic weighing-read-out device and conventional postage metering machines so that the output of the weighing device controls the automatic entry of the proper postage amount into the keyboard of the postage metering machine. Such a device is particularly desirable where no modifications to, or permanent attachments to, the postage metering machine are required.